


The Inconstant Moon

by moonclouds (orphan_account)



Series: The Way of the Moon [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, This will take awhile to write - please be patient with me, Vampires, Werewolves, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonclouds
Summary: O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable.-In which Shim Jaeyoon was content in rolling around in the grass all day and playing with his brothers, that was until he met a pale, pretty boy named Park Sunghoon, who had fangs and no reflection when he stared into the river waters.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: The Way of the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980863
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lubi, my one and only. 
> 
> I hope you can enjoy reading Jake and Sunghoon's story.

"Hey! I'm obviously faster than both of you, whether I'm shifted or not!"

"Don't lie, I'm faster than you, you're like a dying slug when you try sprinting!"

A knowing smile was on Jay's face as he watched Daniel and Sunoo argue. Well, not really _argue_ , just a minor disagreement over a dumb bet they were making up. The two boys had always been like this, ever since Daniel was accepted into their pack they had a love-hate relationship with each other. All brothers were like that, so Jay didn't panic over it too much.

Jake was also watching. His hair was a light shade of brown as he let it cascade over his eyes, it wasn't too long, but it was long enough that it had to be tied up when he was trying to focus on cutting the logs now. He presumed that he was that the other person in the _"both of you"_ that Daniel had mentioned.

He gave a light chuckle, patting Jay's shoulder, who looked at him like he had gone mad, before striding over to the two fighting boys and proposing carefully. "Should we test that?"

It wasn't a good idea. The three of them were too competitive for their own good, and they would push their limits until they were the winner, even if it meant an injury somehow. Jay had always scolded them for it as Jungwon tried not to laugh, he never joined in with their shenanigans, saying that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if one of them got injured. The three boys appreciated the sincerity, but a bet was a bet and a competition was a competition, and both must be won.

A laugh slipped through Jake's mouth. He let his paws collide with the grass as instinct took over him. _Come on, let's go!_ Excitement pumped through his veins, his gaze fixated on Sunoo and Daniel like a young pup who wanted a toy in a store.The smell of the due from the morning shower smelled good in his human form but _holy shit_ it was so much better when he was shifted, it was everywhere now.

He barely noticed Daniel and Sunoo flashing into a blur of deep brown and lilac before he pelted off in between the deep trees. 

The wind rushed through his dark fur as he lept through the air, a yelp of joy leaving his body when his paws collided with the floor each time. _Ah, the forest!_ He swore he could’ve said, the scents of earth and muck filling his nasal cavities in a way that was so overwhelming but he didn’t want it to stop at the same time. 

He much preferred it here to Seoul. In the city you couldn't run or play anywhere, now that he had moved to the countryside he would never be able to move back to the city, it was too nice here. The stone streets used to hurt his paws so much, not to mention the way that they would burn in the summer when it got too hot, in the countryside it was all soft and earthy and-

  
  


Jake’s ears twitched.

_A river_!

His first urge is to investigate. He had mapped out the area in his head throughout the week he had been there already, even the cave near the back of the forest and the clearing where Sunoo and Jungwon like to play, but he has never heard _this_ before.

He pushed his paw down into the grass, catching a whiff of the surrounding area before hesitating for a moment. He has never heard water before, and he was really thirsty, so what could go wrong?

It takes him a couple minutes to find the flowing body of water, and he knows that Jay will be pleased as any alpha would be glad to know there's fresh water nearby.

He pushed himself back slightly and prepared to throw his wolf body into the water, baring his teeth slightly as excitement pumped through his veins — but then something caught his eyes.

There was something shiny.

A ring.

On a _person_.

A person!

Jay had said that there were no humans out here, they were far off the beaten track and the many warnings that followed it made it clear in this mind that they were _alone_.

_Don't do anything stupid!_

_Jungwon and Sunoo follow you with everything, don't let them get hurt!_

_Stay away from humans!_

His ears pressed flat against his fur as he put a silent paw forward, upset by not getting the chance to dive into the water that looked _so damn refreshing_.

Then he sniffed again, catching the scent of the foliage and Jungwon and Sunoo from so far away, but this _human_ had no scent. Jungwon and Sunoo were well away from the river, they had caught onto the situation.

All humans had scents… so why didn't this one? Does that mean that he wasn't huma-

Jake swore his heart stopped when the person, previously back facing, turned around.

The man's eyes were filled with such wonder when he looked at the grass beneath his hands, tugging at it ever so gently to rip it up, only to let it drop back to the ground.

The wolf would have laughed if he could. How could someone look at grass like that? Sure, sure, grass was the best thing ever, even better than soil, but this man looked at it like he had never seen grass before, it was amusing.

Perhaps they were the most beautiful person Jake had ever seen.

His hair was jet black, falling over his eyes like curtains over a stage as the final applause rolled in. His dainty but long fingers contained an elegance that was unparalleled as a deep blue butterfly perched itself on the tip of his finger.

The more Jake pushed his nose through the bush he was tucked into, the more he realized the colour of this pretty stranger's eyes. They were hazel, like the honey that Daniel begged Jay to get every morning for a solid month, glittering and shining in the glow of the sun. 

Jake's own eyes drifted to the boy's skin, and if he was in human form his eyes would've widened. The boy was pale, oh so pale. Pale people, from what Jake has seen of normal humans, tend to have a… shine… in the sunlight, but this one did not.

He didn't reflect any sunlight… actually, no, scrap that, he absorbed all the sunlight. This person wasn't human at all. 

He was still staring at the butterfly perched on his finger, and for a second, Jake thought he was going to reach for it. They don't. But when the insect fluttered to the ground, the pretty person did too.

Poking a little more of his body out, Jake inched closer. The river rushing between the two of them did a good enough job to drown out any noise he made, and the person remained happily unaware. Jake wasn't too far away, still camouflaged by the bushes when the person looked up at him.

Then two things happened.

The person smiled.

And Jake's heart stopped.

A whimper of panic left his snout and he swung around, heart stuttering a confused rhythm as he ran as fast as his four legs would carry him - fueled by fear and adrenaline.

_Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_!

If Jake wasn't a wolf, he would have been screaming. He blazed through a few fallen trees, not daring to turn around to check - to check if he was being followed. He didn't think he was being followed, he would be dead otherwise.

He was so pumped with adrenaline and fear that he didn't even smell Jungwon when he crashed with his coffee brown brother, the force of the crash knocking both of them down into the clearning, the whimper that left Jungwon's snout temporarily took his mind off what he just saw. 

_Are you okay? Are you hurt?_ Daniel barked at them.

_Ouch…_ Jake could hear Jungwon yelp.

He checked over his shoulder one last time to make sure that the… person… wasn't following him. He gulped.

_What happened?_ Jungwon pulled himself up and sniffed Jake's side.

Jake kept his eyes fixated on the gaps in the trees, rooted to the spot with anxiety and fear. He listened out for any signs of movements in the trees, it terrified him already.

He had seen a _vampire_.

Vampires were dangerous creatures, he'd heard enough tales and stories to know that vampires and werewolves should never associate with each other, especially from their pack leader, Jay.

_Jake, vampires are dangerous creatures, they aren't like us - they're undead. They won't hesitate to kill anyone that comes in their way, they thirst for blood, all blood, especially werewolf blood. They hate us, I don't need to elaborate._

His heart was beating in 20,000 different ways and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep well for the next few nights, especially knowing that vampires were creatures of the night. 

Jake barked, _No, I'm okay_.

He really wasn't okay.

* * *

Jake couldn't focus throughout lunch, or throughout dinner, either. It caught the eyes of their pack leader and their alpha, Jay, who pointed it out with glee.

"As long as you wake up early to do the log duties, she'll be all yours to explore tomorrow, just like the moon, she never leaves." He sighed lovingly whilst picking up a few stray dishes that the other pack members hadn't taken into the kitchen, rough hands taking them into strong but surprisingly gentle fingers.

_Yes, but you don't understand what's out there! I can't go back there now!_ Jake wanted to yell, it was sat on the tip of his tongue, but screaming out that he had seen a _vampire_ across from their land would just make Jay want to leave despite the fact they literally just arrived here.

Hearing of the moon almost made Jake grimace. Vampires worshipped the moon like werewolves did, right? Jay would laugh if he heard this. Their pack leader rarely spoke of vampires, but when he did it was usually to lecture the young pack members on what to do do and what not to do if they ever encountered one. Jay seemed confident to face vampires head on, Jake was not.

“Jay…” Jake began, lifting his head up off the kitchen table, “have you ever seen a vampire?”

There, there, the words were out into the world and Jake regretted speaking the second he started. “A vampire? Sure, I’ve seen a few in my time. Why do you ask?”

Jay’s blood had run cold. He knew that Jake would ask one day, he always had heightened interests in things he should not be interested in so all he could’ve done was wait and wait until that day came… and it had finally come. 

The younger one let out a gentle sigh of relief. He would never tell Jay that he had seen a vampire, but if Jay was ever unfortunate to see the vampire on his spontaneous walks then at least he would know how to… get rid of it. 

“Nothing, nothing… just wanted to know.”

Jay shortly moved on after hearing that, shuffling over to the sink and starting to clean cups and dishes up. Jake let him do that, there wasn’t anything else that he needed to ask just yet.

He wondered why Jay was so calm when he spoke about vampires - apart from he was giving lectures - maybe he had encountered a vampire in his past and befriended it? Or maybe he was just a perfect envision of what a pack leader was supposed to be? There was no saying that Jay was what a pack leader should be, as you could just tell as soon as you entered his simple presence. He was both comforting and sharp at the same time, like a safety net that would let you drop a little but made sure you wouldn’t get hurt. 

Jake’s daydream was cut short by Sunoo rushing into the house like a pup that had been bit by birds, loud wimpers leaving his lips that were much like the panic spread across his face. Jake recognized the expression, he was dealing with the same only a few days before.

He heard the sound of plates smashing and the sound of Jay practically running the short distance between him and Sunoo, words of worry leaving his lips endlessly until a sob broke Sunoo’s lips.

“One of those things… w-with fangs, it’s here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWT - moonclouds10


	2. Chapter Two

It was an understatement to say that those words shook Jay to his core. Already startled by Sunoo’s wretched sobbing, he felt his heart drop to his stomach and churn itself over and over again as he tried to comfort the shaking and shivering boy.

His hands trailed to the boy’s back, leaving gentle pats on his lower back before carefully placing a hand on his hair and stroking it. Sunoo almost immediately buried his head in Jay’s neck, his dark hair tickling Jay’s neck. 

“Calm down first, pup, then we’ll speak about it, yeah?” There was no trace of an  _ alpha voice  _ in his words, the thought of using it against one of his most vulnerable pack members made his head hurt, so instead he spoke softly, knowing that Sunoo needed someone to be gentle to him.

They stayed in that same position, Jake watching from his seat at the dining table, his heart pounding against the confinements of his ribcage in the same way that Jay’s was. He knew it wasn’t good that a whole vampire was near their land, but still, it excited him somehow. What if it was the vampire from a few days ago? The one with the perfect pale skin and eyes like sweet honey? He wanted to know, but now that Jay knew about this creature near them, he would never let Jake go back to the river again.

A few minutes past and Sunoo’s loud sobs calmed into whimpers, his alphas warm embrace feeling like a fireplace on a cold winter morning. “It had fangs… and it was pale… Jungwon told me to come and tell you and he would stay with Daniel to keep it away.”

That was all it took for anger to spark in Jay’s veins. “Daniel and Jungwon are… alone? With a vampire?”

Sunoo gave a hasty nod, nails digging into Jay’s side. 

“Okay… stay with Jake, I’ll go get them back.” He muttered, releasing Sunoo from his arms and staring at him once more before facing Jake. “Take care of him… and you know what to do if any of them come here.”

It didn’t take long for Jay to reach the river, his paws colliding with the soil as he bounded through the trees with loud snarls leaving his snout, the scents of his young pack members getting closer and closer, only making his blood pump more in his veins as he anticipated what was coming.

In between trees, over fallen logs and through tall blades of grass, he reached the river in what felt like hours but was actually a few minutes. There he saw Daniel and Jungwon stood in wolf form with their teeth baring at the pale-as-milk creature who just stood and watched.

Jay sighed internally. The vampire looked just as scared as Sunoo had looked earlier in the day, his eyes held a sense of distance due to their lightness but amongst that was the scaredness, Jay recognized it, and the signal was sent.

Daniel stepped back, being the youngest of the pack he was more submissive than the elder members, he followed rules insanely well. Jungwon, on the other hand, stood his ground, edging closer and closer to the tip of the riverbed. The vampire continued to stand, the nervousness in his eyes beginning to show in the rest of his body.

_ Jungwon, you need to move. Yes, he’s a vampire, but he’s fucking terrified. _

The wolf in question ignored his requests, but his ears dropped slightly and his eyes became gentler, the previous anger that once showed in them had faded into something that resembled anxiousness. This vampire, despite it’s looks and what they had heard of vampires before, would not become a threat to the pack anytime soon.

None of them could switch back to human form, they were stuck like this until they got back to the house which was too far away for the vampire to come without setting off alarm bells in Jake and Sunoo’s minds. 

The vampire moved back, his head shaking a little as he pulled his jacket over his thin shoulders, and then he was gone like lightning.

Jay, once again, sighed internally. He had this infatuation with vampires for years, since  _ he _ came into his life and was then forced to disappear, leaving nothing but memories and the ghost-like feeling of touches that trailed across Jay’s arms and chest daily. A vampire had stood in front of him today, looking so vulnerable before the trio of werewolves. 

He glanced towards his pack members. 

_ Lets go, I don’t want to leave Jake and Sunoo alone for long. _

Their trek back to the house was long compared to the time it took Jay to reach the river, all the fear and anger that was in his veins had faded into something that was… nothing. He didn’t feel angry nor happy that the vampire was easily deemed to not be a threat, but then he was also filled with a feeling of calmness now that happened. 

The comforting sense of home approached them fast, Jay could see Sunoo peering out of the front room window, Jake sat beside him but not looking out of the window - he was more interested in something else.

———

Jake stared up at the full moon that same night, basking in all of it’s pale glow, silver light caressing each inch of his tanned skin. In contrast to the moon, the sky surrounding it was deep, adorned with stars that shined like little torchlights to lead their way in the dark. The stars weren’t as important as the moon to these supernatural beings, but they reflected the light of the moon that dawned over them in all her glory, so respect was still held to them. Things of the night - the strange bond they held, all forbidden and mystical to the other worlds out there, they comforted each other.

The vampire from the previous days flashed his mind. Would he, too, be staring up at the same moon on this cold winter night? The cool breeze whipped around his ears, chasing down into his heart and the depths of his lungs before coming back out in soft, gentle breaths, the pace of which increasing as the honey-eyed vampire entered his mind.

Despite the fangs that protruded from his teeth, his smile was pretty, and oddly captivating. Jake knew that he would fall into a trance if he stared at the vampire for too long, from the way that he looked at the butterflies so carefully to the way that he smiled so lovingly at Jake despite only seeing him once - the memories were etched into Jake’s mind, he doubted he’d ever lose those memories.

A lot of people had come and gone in Jake’s life: his parents, his childhood friends, and even his brothers. But his pack, his new pack, had never once left him. He and Jay went back a long time, they had been raised in nearby packs and being the ones who were supposed to lead the packs later on in their lives, they had become friends at a young age. But as the years passed, the both of them realized that they didn’t want to control what someone else once had, they wanted something of their own, something that they could protect and be proud of because they created it themselves. So they left their packs and became  _ rogues  _ in a sense, then Daniel came along and they began their small pack in the centre of Seoul. 

Jake’s eyes had strayed from the silver moon and to the grass beneath his feet, tickling his soles, the brown remnants of what lay beneath it was incredibly clear against his skin. He was a creature of earth and the moon, so this setting filled with dirt and silver light was perfect to him, yet sometimes he wished he was cleaner than this - he didn’t like having dirt under his fingernails after a run.

He didn’t even know the name of this vampire that resided across the river but he still felt a connection with it, he wanted to know as much as he could. Vampires tended to move a lot, right? People would find out about them… how they never aged… how they didn’t eat much human food… all of those things. So the vampire could be leaving soon and Jake would never know it’s name… he didn’t want that to happen.

Maybe the vampire was thinking about sucking all the blood from his body as he smiled so prettily, if he wasn’t so pale and didn’t have those damn fangs, it wouldn’t have even passed Jake’s mind that someone as innocent looking as him would want to suck his blood until he died.

He didn’t know, he didn’t know - but he wanted to know.

The vampire was intriguing, but Jake supposed that all vampires just gave that aura, they were meant to lure in victims and then kill - or turn - them whenever they wanted to, because that’s how predators are. 

Jake was so caught up in this daydream of his that he didn’t even notice the shadow that cast over him and the gentle hand on his shoulder. It was Sunoo, he could tell as soon as he felt the cold fingers trace up his skin.

“Jake? Jay tried to call you in but you ignored him… so we got a little worried.” Sunoo said, voice as sweet as the day that they met each other for the first time. They met because of the pack, Sunoo was kicked out from his former pack at a young age and ran to Jay and Jake for solace. Jake could still remember how shy Sunoo used to be.

“Ignored him? Oh… well… I just guess he didn’t yell loud enough,” Jake let out a laugh through his teeth, quiet and warm, just like how everyone  _ used _ to describe Jake… until he became more comfortable around the pack. 

Sunoo slumped beside him, taking the chance to lean his head upon Jake’s shoulder and let out a relieved sigh. “Today was… it was something. But as Jay said… the moon is still bright and shining, she’ll protect us like she always did, so things will be okay.”

Jay always said things like that, he believed in the power of the moon more than anyone else in the pack. They all believed that the moon would protect them, but never to the point that Jay did - he said it was fate and destiny and some shit like that, Jake tried his best to listen most of the time but it was stuff Jay had said thousands of time before so he just zoned out most of the time.

The entire pack trusted Jay with their lives, but, boy, did he ramble sometimes.

“Mm, mm, sounds like Jay.” 

If Jake was being honest with you, right now is one of the moments he would pray to the moon. Because of the tensions with a vampire, with Jake’s infatuation with  _ that _ vampire, and with other vampire shit going on, he wished that the moon would protect him and guide him during these times. The moon also protected the vampires so Jake didn’t know how much he would get from praying to her, but it would be better than nothing, right?

The boy beside Jake gave him a smile, his eyes curving into moon-crescents as he bared his pretty teeth for Jake to see, “but he means well, so we should believe him as much as he’ll let us.”

Sunoo’s bare arm wrapped around Jake’s waist, the calmness in him spread through into Jake somehow and the anxiousness within his pounding heart faded. 

“Are you cold?” Jake said.

“Cold? No, no, especially with you this close to me!” Sunoo hummed with a hint of playfulness that bounced onto his tongue and out onto Jake’s lips which came back out to the world as a smile.

Sunoo was cold. Jake could feel it in the way that Sunoo’s small body jittered against his own with each breeze of the wind, the way he nuzzled into Jake’s side like a puppy close by it’s mother. It was cute, Jake agreed, but he didn’t want Sunoo to get sick, it happened enough already.

“Come on, let’s get in. There’s blankets and fires in there, and hot chocolate, we can cuddle all you like, as long as we’re inside.”

The younger boy huffed and nodded, “as long as you carry me in.”

Jake gave a nod back and stood up, his arms snaking around Sunoo’s waist, he mumbled, “jump.”

Before either of them could register it, they were snuggled beneath piles and piles of blankets with their limbs intertwined like spaghetti on a plate. Jungwon to tease them by saying they were more than friends but Jake had never seen it that way - Sunoo was the little brother he wanted to protect with his life, the one who comforted him in his lows and rose him even further during their highs, they didn’t complete each other, but they held a big chunk of each other that no one could take away. 

The evening passed, and dawn came over them.

Jake woke in his own bed, in his own room. His eyes were heavy from sleep, a warm body pressed up against his own. He pried his eyes open just enough to see whose body it was without blinding himself with the sun that peered through his open curtains. The sun was one of his enemies, morning was one of the  _ many _ reasons why.

He recognized the person as his alpha and pack leader Jay, his arms pulled around Jake’s waist as he buried his head into the countless soft pillows that surrounded them - Jake had a bit of a hoarding problem when it came to soft things. His hair was tousled from the many times he must’ve tossed and turned throughout the long night. Jake couldn’t remember Jay carrying him up to bed, nor could he remember Jay getting into the bed beside him. He did know that Jay had some weird sleep condition (it wasn’t a sleepwalking thing - something like insomnia) but Jay would generally wake him up to ask permission to have cuddles.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” the man in front of Jake muttered, his voice holding the growl it always did at this time in the morning, a smile stretched across his lips.

Jake nodded, the effects of his slumber still drowning his ability to think and speak for himself. 

“We have a day of work, work, more work… and maybe some vampire hunting to do, but don’t be scared, because you’ve got me, and I’ve got you, we’ll look out for each other.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWT - moonclouds10


End file.
